Pound Puppies: The Legend of Hybrid
by SuperCycloneProductions
Summary: The gang decides to celebrate their 1000th complete mission by going to the forest. While there Strudel tells them a story that scares the socks out of the gang. Lucky and Cookie also get a little closer while there. But...is it just a story?
1. Chapter 1 The Legend

**This story has nothing to do with the X Trilogy. It was made for fun :) Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1 The Legend**

The Pound puppies were getting ready to go home. Lucky first had something to say,"Hey guys, as you know today was our 1000th mission successfully completed!" The four cheered as Lucky continued,"So to celebrate we will go for a camping trip! How does that all sound?" Squirt responded with excitement,"This is great!" Strudel agreed,"Indeed, this will be a perfect time to tell ghost stories!" Niblet then hid as soon as she heard Strudel,"G-ghosts?" "Don't worry, there's no such thing as ghosts." Cookie reassured Niblet.

* * *

When they arrived they built a campfire and got their tents ready.

 **Night**

They all sat around the campfire while talking. Strudel then interrupted,"I think it's time for a ghost story. This story starts in the year 1987. A group of dogs walked through a forest similar to this one. It was night and they made a little campfire. They started to hear noises so they investigated. They then found a sign on a tree saying, I'LL BE WATCHING YOU. They started to freak out. Suddenly one of them was grabbed from a tree and was taken away. They were taken one by one. Then the last one was alone. He ran and ran until he tripped. When he turned around he screamed. When officials got there...they found a sign next to a pile of collars saying,"HYBRID IS HERE TO STAY FOR ETERNITY! Some say that he still exists...he even might be here...even right BEHIND YOU!"

The gang screamed, Lucky and Cookie were holding onto each other while Niblet hid behind a rock. Squirt and Strudel laughed and gave each other a high paw. Lucky and Cookie looked at each other and blushed. Lucky let go and cleared his throat,"Well I think we should get ready for bed." Cookie, still blushing, said,"Yeah."

Meanwhile...in the distance a silhouette with cold white eyes looked at them...


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares and Signs

Chapter 2 Nightmares and Signs

Lucky POV

I woke up and found myself in the middle of the forest. I called out for my team...but no one answered. I then turned around and found a mirror. I walked towards it and saw my reflection. I then realized something...my reflection was changing! It started to have sharp fangs and its eyes were turning just white. It smiled at me and jumped at me.

Normal POV

Lucky screamed and woke up from his nightmare. Everyone woke up and came to see what happened. Lucky explained to them about his dream and Strudel smiled,"Don't worry Luck, it was just a dream. I probably shouldn't have told that story." You think!" Everyone said. Everyone went to their own tents except Cookie.

She stayed and talked to Lucky about the dream. Lucky then said to her,"It was terrifying. It had fangs and sharp claws. And it's eyes...the eyes!" Cookie then hugged him to make him feel better. Lucky hugged her back,"I'm just glad you guys are here." Squirt then came to the tent and said,"Hey! Are you love birds done or can we get the morning started?" Lucky and Cookie blushed and smiled awkwardly at each other.

* * *

The gang finally finished packing and were heading home. But then..Niblet found something,"Guys look what I found!" The four dogs walked to find a sign. They gasped as they read what it said. NO DOGS ALLOWED! ESPECIALLY DEAD ONES. Squirt was the first to answer,"So...this camping trip is great!"


	3. Chapter 3 HE'S HERE

**Chapter 3 HE'S Here**

 **Normal POV**

The gang finally arrived home and got to working. Cookie noticed that Lucky was thinking about something. "Hey Lucky, can I talk to you privately?" Lucky nodded and followed her. "What is it?" Cookie then answered,"Are you feeling okay?" Lucky nodded. Cookie wasn't convinced,"Your still thinking about last night aren't you?" Lucky sighed,"Yes, I'm not superstitious but what if 'HE' is real?" "It was just a story Luck." Lucky responded"Then how do you explain the sign we found?" "What sign?"

Lucky and Cookie turned to see Dolly. Cookie was the first to answer,"Oh it was nothing. Just a story Strudel told us." "What story?" Dolly questioned. "The Legend of Hybrid," said Lucky. Dolly gasped then walked up to Lucky,"Did you have a dream about him?" "Yes I did." Dolly then told Lucky and Cookie to follow her.

* * *

Dolly talked about the Legend of Hybrid with the gang and told them a story. "Years ago, a group of dogs from the Pound Puppies were telling ghost stories. Then one of them decided to tell a story about 'HIM'. They all laughed when they heard the story. But days past and strange things started to happen. Things started to fall down out of nowhere. Voices could be heard from everywhere. And TV static happened. Then finally...it happened. The leader of the group had a dream about 'HIM' and woke up terrified. He then told me these exact words,"We will not return until this curse is taken away from us." So they left...I waited...but they never returned."

The whole gang looked at Dolly. Strudel was the first to say anything,"Dolly...can you tell us a little bit more about'HIM'?" Dolly nodded,"He is said to have white cold eyes and sharp fangs. But...worst of all...he can shapeshift into anything!" The gang gasped while Dolly continued,"But he cannot come and appear...he can only try to scare you..."

"So he can never harm us?" Cookie questioned. "No,"Dolly said,"there is one way where he can harm, you..." "How?" Lucky said. Dolly sighed and answered,"He will take possession...to the one who has had...the dream."

 **Wow what a cliffhanger! Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Lock Him Up!

**Chapter 4 Lock him up!**

 **Normal POV**

Lucky just stood there with his mouth open and eyes wide. "I...its me?" Dolly sighed and said,"Yes...you will be under the control of him." Lucky had mixed feelings now and couldn't understand. He was going to be forced to...no...NO! He thought and looked back at Dolly,"What do we do?" Asked Niblet. Dolly answered and pressed a button on her collar,"The only thing we can do. We have a code red! I repeat! Code red!"

Suddenly a group of dogs came barging in and took a hold of Lucky. "Hey! What's going on!" Lucky yelled. "This is the only way Lucky. We have to lock you up for experiments. It's the only way to keep you from hurting anyone." Dolly said. The group of dogs took Lucky back to HQ. Cookie and the rest put their heads down. Did they lose there Leader?

* * *

At HQ everybody kept an eye on Lucky. They studied him...but nothing happened. It was night and Cookie was told to keep an eye on him. "And remember, no matter how loud he screams, begs or cries, don't let him out!" Dolly told Cookie and left. Cookie walked up to the glass where Lucky was put in. Lucky looked up at her and smiled a little.

After a minute of staring Cookie asked,"Are you okay? I'm sorry Luck. It's my fault! I should've stood up for you!" She started to cry while Lucky put his paw on the glass. "It's okay Cookie. Everything will be alright. Hey...how about you open the door. We can sneak out and never return. I...I love you Cookie. I don't want to lose you." Cookie looked up at Lucky and put her paw where Lucky's was.

She smiled and started to cry,"I love you to...but...I can't." Her paw fell to the floor and Lucky started to cry,"Please Cookie. They're going to kill me!" Cookie turned and said one last thing to him,"Please forgive me." She walked away while Lucky yelled at her. "You can't leave me! Why Cookie! Why! You can't let them do this to me! Your going to pay! **PAY!"**


	5. Chapter 5 Phase 1

Chapter 5 Phase 1

Normal POV

At HQ a dog watched Lucky as he turned away from the cameras monitoring him. He studied him closely and watched. He was soon getting bored and went to talk to Dolly. "Excuse me ma'am." Dolly turned and greeted him,"Oh, hello Lance. Anything new?" Lance nodded,"No. He still sits there and looks away from the cameras. Are you sure he really is Hybrid ma'am?" Dolly nodded,"Yes I'm sure. It happened to my mate. I had to tell shelter 17 that the group of dogs were from a different shelter. No..those were my very family."

Lance nodded and turned,"Uh ma'am." "Yes Lance?" Dolly said. "These walls that Lucky is in are impossible to break right?" "Yes." Well then how do explain that!" Dolly went to check and found that Lucky was not there! She started to panic,"Everybody! We have a code 87!" She walked into the cage and found nothing. She then found a sign...it said...LOOK BEHIND YOU. Suddenly Dolly's neck was grabbed and Lucky appeared in front of her. She yelled for help and screamed at Lucky,"What are you doing?!"

Suddenly Lucky's eyes turned black and his pupils turned white. He then started to twitch and his teeth grew sharp. Dolly screamed and then Lucky spoke," **Well well. What do we have here. I know someone he lost their mate because of her fault."** He started to laugh insanely while Dolly yelled back,"No! You killed him!" Lucky turned back at her, **"No Dolly. You could've stopped him from going to the forest...alone. I took them one by one...I saved him for last. When he screamed for help it was like music to my ears. You should've seen his face when he died."**

He started to laugh again and threw Dolly through the glass. Dolly was knocked out and Lucky walked on his hind legs and saw that all the dogs monitoring him had weapons. He chuckled and spoke, **"Do you really think you can kill a being like me?! I am Hybrid! King of chaos! Hahahaha has!"** Everyone attacked him and failed to. While everyone fought with him Lance carried Dolly to a room. Lance panicked and tried to wake her up,"Dolly! Are you there?!" Dolly started to wake up,"Oh my head. I'm alright Lance. What happened?" "He's escaped! Shhh. Well stay here till it's over."

Hybrid walked out of the base and turned his attention to city in the distance. He smiled evilly. **"Now the fun begins."**

 **Hey hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review. I like to hear from you! Have an awesome day!**


	6. Chapter 6 Phase 2

Chapter 6 Phase 2

Normal POV

Cookie couldn't understand what she was going to do. She talked to the gang about what happened and they were in shock too. How could HQ do such a thing. Niblet started to worry,"We have to save Lucky!" All of the sudden the lights flickered of and the FKD turned on. The gang stared at the FKD and backed away. Then...they heard something they wished they hadn't. **"You are not alone."** The gang froze in place and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It kept repeating.

 **You are not alone**

 **You are not alone**

 **You are not alone**

Strudel stared at the FKD,"It's coming from the FKD!" She whispered to the gang as they turned their attention to it. Suddenly a silhouette appeared with white eyes on the screen. The gang backed away and the figure laughed, **"What's the matter? You look like you've never seen a nightmare."** Cookie yelled,"Run!" **"I don't think so."**

Suddenly all the exits were blocked off by a black mist. Squirt walked in front of Strudel and yelled,"Who are you?!" **"This is a nice place you've got here. It's perfect for destroying stuff."** Squirt now got impatient,"Answer me!" The figure pushed Squirt with an invisible force. **"I am Hybrid! King of chaos!"** Strudel ran towards Squirt and helped him up.

Hybrid started to tease Squirt, **"Aww. Looks like your girlfriend came to the rescue."** Squirt growled with anger. Cookie then realized something,"Where's Lucky?!" Hybrid then showed his face on the screen, **"You're looking at him."** Cookie couldn't believe it. She now was filled with anger,"You...you're going to pay! You're going to wish you never lived." **"Only one problem. I'm already dead! HAHAHAHAHA."** Suddenly the TV turned off and the lights flickered on. They couldn't believe it.

Lucky was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Phase 3

Chapter 7 Phase 3

Normal POV

Lance and Dolly were still at the HQ. Lance looked around for anybody...but they were all dead.

Lance POV

I couldn't believe it. The base looked like it was hit by a bomb. I walked back to where Dolly was,"I'm sorry ma'am. They're all gone. She hung her head and sighed,"We must get back to Shelter 17!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the shelter, everyone was going crazy due to the fact Hybrid was released. Cookie had enough,"STOP!" Immediately everyone turned their attention to her. "Don't worry. My friends and I will figure out a way to stop him."

Suddenly Dolly and Lance came rushing in. "Cookie. We need to talk to you."

* * *

Dolly explained that HQ never were going to harm Lucky. Dolly then told another story,"Long ago a dog with black and gray fur walked in a near a ravine and admired how beautiful it was. Then his brother walked by and looked angry. The brother shouted,"You stole from me!" The dog was shocked that his brother would say something like that. "I never would do such a thing." The brother yelled and pushed him clear off the ledge. That dog was Hybrid. He never experienced family or love. So now he haunts whoever has a foot time on life."

Everyone was quiet. They kinda felt bad for Hybrid. Strudel then asked,"How do we stop him?" Dolly answered,"We need to go back to the ravine. It's in that very forest you guys were in. We must stop his curse and destroy his very grave."

Suddenly the lights flickered and laughing could be heard. Dolly worried,"We have to go now!"


	8. Chapter 8 The Hunt for Hybrid

**Chapter 8 The Hunt for Hybrid**

The gang walked through the dark cold forest at night. It was silent. Dead silent. Cookie felt a big unease as she walked. Dolly also felt uneasy. Then the wind started blowing a cold gust. Strudel shivered and Squirt nuzzled next to her to keep her warm. **Hehehehehe.** The gang stood frozen with fear. Lance then noticed a shadow with dead cold white eyes staring at them.

 **So...you've come to kill me as well?** Lance walked in front of the gang. Cookie corrected him,"No we've come too- **Destroy my grave?** Lance walked up,"You're not getting through us. You are just a dream!" Hybrid now started to get angry," **Don't you mean...NIGHTMARE?!"** Hybrid shot lightning from his paw which knocked Lance out.

The gang then split up and ran. Dolly ran next to him and tried to help him up. She looked back and saw Hybrid walking towards her. **You made a big mistake coming here. Now you're going to meet the same fate your mate did.** Hybrid then pounced on her and shouted a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Niblet ran and heard a loud scream he backed away. Then the wind started to blow. Then in the corner of his eye, he saw a cake just laying there. He started to drool and walked towards it. Suddenly, the cake formed into a figure. Niblet backed away in fear. It was Hybrid. He laughed grabbed Niblet.

* * *

Meanwhile Squirt and Strudel ran towards a cave. They heard Niblet scream and Hybrid laughing. They kept running until they ran towards a wall. Strudel looked up to see a sign saying, LETS PLAY HIDE AND SEEK. **Hahahaha.** Strudel and Squirt looked back to see Hybrid standing there. **Looks like I win.** He then jumped towards them and screamed again.

* * *

Cookie ran and ran. Then the wind started to blow. Cookie stopped and saw the grave. She went to destroy it but saw a figure in the distance. It was Lucky! She smiled and ran towards him but Lucky ran the opposite direction. She kept running towards him and saw him just standing there. "Lucky? Is that you?" Suddenly Hybrid appeared in front of her and screamed a blood curdling scream. **Hybrid 1 Pound Puppies 0 HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 Sneak Peak

Rebound and Patches walked around and heard something. They started to hear voices around them.

 **Cant ignore the paronia**

 **agaony inside of me**

 **My pulse is racing**

 **Mental torture**

They looked around but it kept repeating. Then they saw a figure in front of them.

 **Hello kids...**

 **Pound Puppies: Paranoia Coming soon!**


End file.
